Everybody here wants you
by BB-lover14
Summary: Castle & Beckett are invited to the Mayor's latest charity gala.


**A/N I wrote this in a couple of hours after listening to a gorgeous song by Jeff Buckley called Everybody Here Wants You. This is a oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone. Listen to the song while reading it to get the full magic.**

He lookes up at the precise moment that she enters the room. Her hair falls in luscious waves at her neck line, her dress is low cut but modest. It covers the scar from the shooting but still looks sexy. There is a slit down the side of the light blue skirt and he can see her thigh peeking through. He takes a deep breath as his eyes travelled back up to her face. Those lips that he just wants to devour, those eyes which pull him in and never let him go. She keeps walking until she is standing directly before him, her hips swaying with every step. He can not take his eyes of her, he is currently drinking in every aspect of her. He wants to run his hands along her curves, he wants to learn every contour of her body. He wants to place a hand on her back and gently pull her closer to him. So close that he would be able to feel her hot breath on his neck. So close that just a small tilt of the head would have their lips meeting. So close that he…

"Castle are you listening to me?"

He snaps out of his revere to find the women of his dreams standing in front of him, One hand placed on her hip as she gives him a strange look, the other hand gently placed on his arm.

"Hi Kate."

It is the only response that he can manage at the moment, he is still caught up in the fantasy and is unsure if this is actually real life. Her hand moves to his cheek as she asks him in concern.

"Rick are you okay?"

He leans into her touch, the warmth of her hand spreads across his cheek like wildfire. Then something in side him snaps, he pulls away as he realises that this is not a dream. She drops her hand back to her side. He looks up and her eyes catch his.

" Yes sorry, I'm fine I just must of zoned out for a minute. You look amazing but the way"

"Thank you Castle."

She blushes at this comment and he is just about to ask her something when a voice interrupts him.

" Hey Ricky and Detective Beckett I'm so glad you could both make it."

He breaks eye contact and looks to his right to find his friend the mayor standing there. That's why they were both here, the mayor was holding a charity gala and had invited them both to attend. They had been given the chance to bring a plus one each but neither had. In all fairness he only wanted to spend his night with Beckett, so he was happy when she had told him she would be going alone. He had put on his best tux, he had gotten the colour of Kate's dress out of Lanie and had wore a tie to match. Alexis had helped him put it on properly and had quizzed him about the night. He had not let anything slip he hoped. Alexis knew that he was going with Kate and for the first time in months she had seemed okay with the idea. Kate's shooting had hit Alexis hard, she found the fact that he tried to save her hard. On one hand Alexis was glad that Kate lived because she looked up to the woman and on the other she had been pissed off at him for risking his life, she could've lost her father.

"Hi thanks for inviting us, It looks like it is going to be a fabulous night."

The Mayor nodded to them both before heading back in to the crowd to welcome more of his guests. Castle extends an arm to Kate which she quickly accepts and he leads them to the bar. He orders them two martini's, his arm has released hers and his hand now rests lightly on the small of her back. He is unsure what has changed in her in the last few months, she has been happier, she smiles more and she allows him to touch her more. He however is not complaining he likes this new side of her. They stand there at the bar for awhile making small chat with other attendees, his hand never leaves her back and at one point he swears he feels her lean into his touch. They make light work of their drinks and as they place their glasses down the band starts up. Couples begin to head to the dance floor, the music gently echoing around them. He looks at Kate.

"Shall we dance?"

He extends his arm again and again she accepts.

"Yes lets dance Castle."

He guides her to the dance floor just as a slow song starts. He finds a empty spot and pulls her to him slightly. He places one hand on her waist and the other on her back. She goes still for a second like she is having a internal debate with herself as to if this is a good idea. Her heart must rule over her head as she places her arms gently around his neck. They begin to sway to the music that surrounds them. Everyone around them seems to fade away as the lyrics wash over his ears and they pull him in. It feels like it is just them on the floor at this moment, and that's just how he likes it.

**Coffee smell and lilac skin**

**Your flame in me**

**I'm only here for this moment**

**I know everybody here wants you**

**I know everybody here thinks he needs you**

**I'll be waiting right here just to show you**

**How our love will blow it all away**

**Oh let me show you**

**That love can rise, just like embers.**

He pulls her closer to him and she doesn't put up a fight instead she lays her head on his shoulder as they sway. Her breath is hot and moist on his neck but he wont complain, it is a nice feeling. He finds himself singing along to the music with out thinking. She hasn't mentioned it but he knows that she heard him that day in the cemetery. He doesn't want to press her about it, she will talk about it when she is ready. He knows that she has that wall inside, and he is trying his hardest to break it down brick by brick.

**There's nothing in our way**

**My love**

**But I tell you I am the one.  
><strong>

She lifts her head as he sings that last lyric her eyes pierce his and all he can see is love in them. He knows that she is not completely ready for the next step so he will wait until she can push down that last brick herself. He places a chaste kiss to her forehead and continues to slow dance to the music with her. He sees a small smile grace her face as she lays her head back on his shoulder. They will be okay in the end they will get there. He will love her always.

A/N Thank you for reading :D .com/images/uploads/promdresses/F1ZP69396_ This is a link to the dress which also inspired me. Please review and Favourite. It really does make me day :D


End file.
